dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC's infinity war
'still being worked on and unfinished ' In deep space, the Kahndaq Amazonians refugee vessel Waverider has been attacked by the Apocalyptic Warcraft, the ship of Darkseid. Half of its passengers have been killed by Darkseid's Elite, the children of Darkseid. With John Stewart and Shazam unable to even stand, and Wonder Woman and August General in Iron nowhere to be seen, Black Adam is brought before Darkseid himself. Shazam, John Stewart, and Black Adam soon find out that Darkseid, wielding the anti life equation aura around his hand already accommodating the First Half of the Anti Life equation, had begun his quest of hunting down the rest of the anti life equations personally. Darkseid begins demanding Adam to hand over the 2nd half of the anti life equation, threatening to kill Shazam if he doesn't comply. Black Adam initially hesitates, to which Darkseid responds by torturing Shazam with the First Half of the Anti Life Equation. Eventually, Adam can no longer see his successor suffer and reveals the Motherbox - which he had retrieved from the High Father's vault prior to Destruction of Kandaq of Themyscira - much to Shazam's disappointment. However, Black Adam doesn't hand it over and throws it to John, then buys sufficient time for Superman to attack Darkseid and save Shazam from Darkseids' grasp. Unfortunately, Darkseid quickly overpowers and subdues the Superman. Even Shazam attempts to fight Darkseid, only to be quickly defeated and immobilized in pieces of metal by Desaad, a member of Darkseids' Elite. With the Waverider's surviving members helpless against the power of Darkseid, John Stewart saves Superman's life by teleporting him to Earth and safe from harm through what was left of the Motherbox. In retaliation, Darkseid kills John Stewart, leaving Shazam in anguish. After this, the Motherbox - which had been left on the floor - is handed over to Darkseid by Desaad. Darkseid crushes the Motherbox, and asorbs the The 2nd half of the Anti life equation via his Life Drain 20 technique. Now in possession of two parts, Darkseid orders his children to invade Earth and retrieve both the 3rd and 4th equation. Black Adam then suddenly interrupts by pretending to pledge loyalty to Darkseid. As he does so, he commits the bold yet fatal action of trying to kill Darkseid with a Kusar dagger. Darkseid sees through Adam's attempt and foils him with his newly added acquired equation, and proceeds to grab him by the neck. Shazam only helplessly watches as Darkseid breaks Adam's neck before his very eyes. Darkseid uses his equations to destroy the Waverider while he and his elite teleport away, leaving Shazam to die as he mourns over his former enemies dead body as the ship explodes around him. Meanwhile, on Earth, Superman crashes into the Tower of Fate via Motherbox and is left powerless, informing Doctor Fate and Richard Dragon about Darkseid. Fate and Clark find Dick Grayson, who is having a date with Koriand'r, and bring him to the Tower of Fate as well. Fate, Richard, Clark and Grayson discuss the Anti-Life Equation, eventually surmising that Darkseid is looking for both the 5th Equation, held in Fate's Eye of Horus necklace, and the 6th equation, kept by Red Tornado. Clark insists that Darkseid is the most formidable enemy they have ever faced, revealing that he was Ocean Master's sponsor during the Throne of Atlantis and will wipe out half the universe if he completes Anti-Life Equation. Grayson suggests simply destroying the 5th Equation since they've got it on hand, but Fate refuses as he and Richard have pledged to protect it with their lives. Clark asks where Red Tornado is, and Grayson admits that he's lost track of him. Grayson brings Clark up to date with everything that happened since he left Earth; the Justice League have disbanded, and he is no longer on speaking terms with Bruce Wayne. Clark implores Grayson to call Bruce, insisting that whatever happened between them doesn't matter compared to what is coming. Convinced, Grayson takes out the phone Bruce sent him after their fight and prepares to make the call. Before he can, however, an ominous hum rings through the air, accompanied by a change in air flow. A massive, ring-shaped ship hovers above Metropolis, causing panic and fear in the streets. Fate manages to shut the ship's engine off as Desaad and another of Darkseids' children, Kalibak, approach them. While Fate, Grayson, Richard and Clark confront the invaders, a stolen Kryptonian prison frigate is witnessed from afar by Tim Drake, who rushes in to investigate. A turbulent battle erupts in the streets, but Clark finds himself unable to use his kryptonian physiology, despite his best attempts. While the brutish Kalibak is stranded in the Arctic via a Teleportaion Spell, Desaad, a fierce telekinetic, successfully abducts Fate, with 5th Equation in tow. Unbeknownst to Desaad, however, both Nightwing and Tim Drake - who is granted his Kingdom Come Armor - manage to stow away in Desaad's Kryptonian Ship. As Richard Dragon returns to the Tower of Fate to protect it, Clark finds Grayson's phone and decides to call Bruce himself. Having survived the vacuum of space after the apocalyptic Warcraft's blast, Shazam is rescued by the Justice League Dark, who received the Amazons' distress call. They take him aboard their Ghostbusters Ship, and Shazam tells of how Darkseid killed half the Amazons to obtain the 2nd Equation and decimated Oa to obtain the 1st Equation. Big Barda recounts how Darkseid traveled from planet to planet, killing half the population of each, and will do the same to the entire universe should he complete the Equation. They figure that Darkseid will be headed to Maltus in order to take the 3rd Equation from the Guardian of the Universe. Shazam decides to leave for Svartalfheim, as he intends to ask the Dwarf Mongo Ironhand to craft him a new weapon. Shazam leaves with Detective Chimp and Swamp-Thing while Booster Gold, Big Barda, Orion and Miss Marian depart for Maltus. Meanwhile, Avia and Steppenwolf, two more of Darkseids' children, ambush Red Tornado, who attempts to live a normal life with Zatanna Zatara in Paddington, London. Red Tornado is deeply weakened in the attack, Zatanna while barely manages to hold her own against both assailants. However, reinforcements arrive in the form of Batman, Batwing and Black Canary, who have been contacted and filled in by Clark. Together, they force Avia and a heavily wounded Steppenwolf to retreat. This faction of the Justice League return to the New Justice League Facility. Remembering how Darkseid destroyed half of the New Gods her people and adopted her in the process, Big Barda makes Booster Gold promise that he will kill her if she gets captured by Darkseid. Although Boost is reluctant, Big Barda makes him promise and swear on Ellen Carter his mother. He eventually agrees, and the two share a kiss. As they arrive on a deserted Maltus, the team witness Darkseid violently interrogating the Guardian over the location of the 3rd Equation. Unfortunately, the group makes too much noise and Darkseid realizes their presence. Big Barda goes on the offense, attacking and promptly defeating the Titan, who falls to the ground, seemingly killed. However, the group discover that Darkseid has already acquired the 3rd Equation, and has been using it to cast a massive illusion. He drops the illusion, revealing a burning Malthus and himself, alive and well. Darkseid had expected Big Barda to come and fight him, and is aware that she is the only person who knows the location of the elusive 4th Equation. Darkseid easily subdues Barda and incapacitates Orion and Miss Martian. Booster Gold aims to fire at Darkseids' head, but Barda begs Booster to keep his promise and kill her, with Darkseid pushing Big Barda against the gun, inviting him to do so. Despite his heartbreak, Booster pulls the trigger, only for the gun to shoot harmless slime, thanks to the 3rd Equation. Darkseid then teleports away with Barda. Back on Earth at the New Justice League Facility, Victor Stone (who, thanks to an advanced leg brace, has regained the full use of his legs) discusses recent events with General Swanswick, who is outraged at Red Tornado's recent disappearance. Stone counters that Red Tornado is only missing because of the Blackhawks Accords, which even he now regrets signing. Batman, Batwing, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Zatanna arrive, and Swanswick demands they all be arrested. Cyborg Victor Stone cuts his transmission off, an act which will likely end his military career, and greets his old teammates. Clark emerges as well, sharing a brief reunion with everyone. After bringing everyone up to speed, Clark suggests calling in Green Arrow for help, but Canary explains that he as well as Ray Palmer are unavailable, having surrendered themselves to the US government, making deals to be placed under house arrest with their families. Together, the team decides that the 6th Equation must be destroyed, and that Zatanna is the only member powerful enough to do so. However, in order to destroy the stone without killing Red Tornado, Bruce suggests traveling to the technologically-advanced nation of Buredunia. In Buredunia, Matthew Bland and Vixen deliver a new, Nth metal suit to Red Hood, who has recovered from his mental programming. In Desaad's Kryptonian-Ship, Nightwing and Red Robin successfully rescue Doctor Fate by blowing a hole in the ship's hull, fatally shooting Desaad into space. While Fate advocates returning to Earth, Nightwing suggests keeping the course set on Apokolips in an effort to keep an element of surprise over Darkseid. Fate agrees, but warns Nightwing that he will have to protect the 5th Equation, even if it means sacrificing Grayson or Tim. On Darkseids' ship, the Darkseids Warcraft, Big Barda calls her adoptive father insane for planning to exterminate half of all life in the universe, though Darkseid insists on the righteousness of his "perfect balance" project. He informs Barda that her home planet apokolips originally before Darkseid conquered it and renamed it, it has been thriving since he eradicated half of its population. As Darkseid needs the 4th Equation to fulfill his goal, he reveals that Barda's sister Lashina is his prisoner. Darkseid tortures Lashina in front of Barda, slowly pulling her body apart. Unable to bear it, Big Barda reveals that the 4th Equation is hidden on Mobile. Meanwhile, Shazam, Detective Chimo and Swamp-Thing land in Svartalfheim, where the forges have gone frozen and dark. They encounter Mongo Ironhand, now the only remaining Dwarf on the forge, and he explains that Darkseid ordered him to craft the Life Drain 20 technique into his hand, crippling the Dwarf afterward so he could never forge anything else again. However, Shazam convinces Mongo Ironhand that, working together, they have the power to defeat Darkseid. In order to do so, they plan on crafting a new weapon for Shazam: Flashing Blades. On the Apocalyptic Warcraft, Lashina manages to free herself and send a message to the Justice League Dark, imploring them to meet her on Apokolios. Grayson, Fate and Tim barely manage to land the Kryptonian-Ship on Apokolip's surface, where they are immediately ambushed by the Justice League Dark, who have mistaken them for Darkseids' minions. The situation is quickly figured out, and they all agree to work together. While the rest of the group tries to devise a plan, Fate uses the 5th Equation to look into alternate futures. He then reports to his allies: out of the millions of futures he foresaw, they are victorious in none but one alone. Darkseid and Big Barda teleport to Mobile, where they are greeted by the former Jor-El, now acting as a Mister Oz for the 4th Equation. Mister Oz tells Darkseid that he must sacrifice what he loves the most in order to obtain the stone. This amuses Big Barda, as she believes that Darkseid does not love anyone or anything, thus making him incapable of completing the sacrifice or fulfilling his plans. However, as Darkseid weeps at her, Big Barda understands that Darkseid loves her, alone, and despite her pleas, Darkseid chooses to sacrifice his adopted daughter, rewarded with the 4th Equation. Meanwhile, the Earth-set Justice League take Red Tornado to Buredunia, where they are greeted by Matthew Bland and Jason Todd. They ask the princess Vixen if she can safely extract the 6th Equation from Red Tornado and she confirms that she can't but knows someone who can, but that it will take some time. Zatanna is ordered to stand by at the operation table, ready to destroy the stone once it's free. Moments later, massive drop ships land outside of Buredunia's protective energy dome. Meanwhile, Shazam and Detective Chimp successfully revive the star core of Svartalfheim, but due to the mechanisms of the forge being damaged, Shazam is forced to risk his life, using his own body to hold the forge's iris open. As massive armies of Parademons led by Avia and Kalibak arrive in Buredunia, Matthew gathers his own troops, accompanied by Batman, Red Hood, Batwing, War Machine, Black Canary and Clark using a Batman Armor: Mark XLIX also called the Justice buster armor, to meet them, hoping to buy Vixen and Barbara enough time to complete her work. At first, the Parademons blindly throw themselves against the protective energy dome surrounding Buredunia, with many perishing against the dome's surface and only a few actually making it through. However, once the Parademons begin to move around the edge of the dome, Clark alerts the team that the beasts could potentially flank them, gaining a clear path to Red Tornado. Matthew decides to partly open the barrier in an effort to keep the enemies in front of them. The strategy is effective, but at the cost of massive hordes of Parademons suddenly invading Buredunia , quickly leading into a fierce battle. Shazam exposes himself to the full power of Svartalfheim's star, giving the forge enough time to melt the special metal needed to craft Flashing Blade. This leaves Shazam near death, and while Mongo Ironhand successfully molded the metal, the blade's handle cannot be found. Swamp-Thing sacrifices his left arm for the weapon's handle, activating its powers and reviving Shazam. Although they are able to take down many of the monsters, the Justice League and Burdunia armies are quickly outnumbered and overrun by the Parademons. However, Shazam arrives via Motherbox with Detectiv Chimp and Swamp-Thing, using the Flashing Blade to turn the battle in favor of the defenders of Earth. Darkseid arrives on Apokolips and is greeted by Fate. He gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Apokolips was his home and that overpopulation led it to ruin. Darkseid had suggested that half the population be killed at random to save the planet, a suggestion which was obviously seen as insane. Darkseid now believes himself to be merciful as he plans to simply snap his fingers after acquiring all six Equations and cause half the universe's population to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Darkseid plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Darkseid in an intense battle but Darkseid single-handedly repels the assaults of the Justice League, the team, and Fate until Lashina arrives and distracts him. Eventually Fate, Red Robin and Orion manage to pin down Darkseids' limbs while Miss Martian uses her powers to try and put him to sleep. Although she fails and he remains half-conscious, he is still weakened enough that he is totally incapacitated allowing Dick Grayson to try and force the Life Drain 20 technique off Darkseids' hand. However, when Lashina deduces that Darkseid has killed Big Barda, Booster Gold becomes enraged and attacks the Mad New God, causing him to regain consciousness just as the pad on his palm was about to be taken off. The fight turns decisively in Darkseid's favor as he unleashes the full might of the Equation's upon his attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Darkseid then confronts and overpowers Fate but realizes that Fate never used the 5th Equation in the fight because Fate hid it. Before he can try to locate it, Nightwing attacks him, but is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Darkseid stabs him in the stomach. As Darkseid prepares to execute Grayson, Fate agrees to hand over the 5th Equation to Darkseid in exchange for Grayson being spared. Darkseid agrees and inserts the Equation into his palm and departs to retrieve the last Equation. Darkseid's Elite resorts to use The Omega Cannons, massive siege weapons which lay waste on the battlefield, prompting Zatanna to join and save Black Canary and Vixen. However, what no-one has realized is that Steppenwolf has successfully infiltrated the lab where he knocks out Barbara Gordon and her guards before the operation can be completed. Steppenwolf then attempts to take the 6th Equation from Red Tornado who flees on to the battlefield and attempts to fight back, but Steppenwolf and Kalibak overpower him. Clark arrives and manages to kill Kalibak despite still being unable to use his kryptonian Physiology while Batman fights against Steppenwolf. Meanwhile, despite holding her own against the combined forces of Zatanna, Black Canary and Vixen, Avia is killed as well. Bruce is defeated, but Red Tornado stabs Steppenwolf with his own weapon from behind, killing him. With Darkseid's Elite defeated and the Parademons routed by Shazam, the Justice League seem victorious. However, Darkseid teleports to Buredunia as well to obtain the only missing Equation: Red Tornado's 6th Equation. All the Justice League, Vixen, Red Lion, and Swamp-Thing gather to defend Red Tornado, but Darkseid effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Batman, who is briefly able to hold back Darkseid, much to the New God's surprise. Figuring out that they have no other choice, Red Tornado asks Zatanna to destroy the 6th Equation herself, which will likely kill Red Tornado. Zatanna reluctantly agrees and successfully shatters the 6th Equation moments before Darkseid can get it, vaporizing both it and Red Tornado. However, Darkseid uses a piece he took from Wave Rider to revert time and restores both Red Tornado and the 6th Equation, which he rips off Red Tornado's skull, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Equations, Darkseid prepares to execute his plan, but Shazam arrives and catches Darkseid off guard, unleashing his full power and the full might of the Flashing Blade upon the New God in a last-minute attempt to stop him, severely wounding Darkseid as the Flashing Blade is thrown into his chest. However, Darkseid survives the attack. He mocks Shazam for not having hit him in the head and snaps his fingers, completing his plan. Darkseid near death from the attack finds himself momentarily transported into the Afterlife, where he sees a younger Barda, who asks what the cost of achieving his goal was. Sadly, Darkseid admits that it has cost him "everything". Darkseid then returns to the real world, with the pad on his palm now mangled from the massive amount of energy used, and Shazam furiously questions Darkseid about what he did as a rumble can be heard throughout the universe. Darkseid simply smirks at him and teleports away. As everyone wonders what is going on, Jason Todd suddenly turns to ash in front of Bruce. The effects of the snap manifest: half of the Buredunia army disintegrates as does Matthew, Swamp-Thing, Zatanna and Batwing, leaving the survivors, regrouping around Red Tornado's body, to look in horror and unable to do anything but accept defeat. On Apokolips, Miss Martian, Orion and Booster Gold vanish, along with Doctor Fate, who tells Dick Grayson that there was "no other way". Tim Drake is the last to vanish and pleads with Dick Grayson not to let him go. While a traumatized Grayson laments his failure, Lashina, the only other survivor, solemnly remarks that Darkseid has achieved his goal. Darkseid retires himself on a restored part of Apokolips and rests while satisfactorily gazing out to the sunrise, considering his job done. In a post-credit scene, Amanda Waller and Selina Kyle are monitoring the battle in Wakanda when they witness the effects of the Anti-Life Equations, as people start to disappear. When Selina turns to dust in front of her, Waller grabs an old-fashioned pager and prepares to send a distress signal. When she starts to vanish as well, Waller laments her death using colorful language but manages to send the signal. As Waller vanishes, her pager falls on the ground and displays the symbol of Supergirl. Category:Ijordan04